


I Need You

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mild Language, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: You are physically abused by your long time boyfriend and you seek shelter from your best friend, who gives you so much more.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

“God this has to be a nightmare.” You sob quietly behind the wheel of your old beat up ford pickup. It’s pitch dark and pouring rain on this backroad your turned onto. The left side of your face was throbbing, like your eye was going to explode, and your mouth was swollen and tender from the busted lip you were sporting. The tears were silently falling, and your heart had been shattered. All you want now is a hot shower and to cry yourself to sleep, but you know that is far from happening. As soon as your best friend sees your face shit is gonna blow. You would rather avoid him until your face healed, but that’s not an option. He’d know something was up and hound you until he got answers. So.. you figured you might as well get it over with. In the plus side, you will have a safe place to stay and damn good protection.

A few minutes and a thousand tears later, you knock on the door of the bunker your friend lived in with his older brother. You stand on shaky legs wringing your hands. Shit, you’re nervous as hell! Sam is gonna flip! Speak of the devil, as you turn your head to look back at your truck the bunker door flings open. Sam sees it’s you and his smile is instant … until you turn your face to him. Immediately his smile is wiped from his face and replaced by a fury you had never wanted to see in in regards to anything to do with you. His expression was frightening, pure terror rips through you as he reaches out to grab your shoulders. “Y/N? What the fuck happened? Are you ok? Who did this!??” His voice raises with each question he shoots out. You smile weakly, “It’s- I’m…” your tears begin again. On a forced exhale you finally get out, “I’m ok Sam. Can I come in?” Sam is busy examining you, but stops momentarily to usher you inside. “Dean!!” Sam calls out. “Dean!!!” Your stomach drops. God please don’t get him pissed off too! “What Sammy!?” Dean responds in aggravation. “Get in here, Y/N is here and… we’ll just get your ass in here!” Sam hollers back.

Sam sits you down and kneels in front of you ghosting his fingers over your wounded face. “Fuck, Y/N! Please tell me who did this to you.” He pleads patiently. You look away for a moment, your heart still raw from the beating it took too, before you could answer Dean walks into the room, head down while he looks at his Busty Asian Babes magazine. You smile fondly. That’s pure Dean Winchester for you. As he approaches he lifts his head to greet you and immediately stops in his tracks, brows furrowing, anger building. “What the fuck?!” He yells. He too kneels in front of you and reaches out to hover his fingers over the black eye and busted lips. Dean locks eyes with you and asks through gritted teeth, “Who do I kill?” He looks over at Sam, “Someone is so going to die for this.” Sam nodded his agreement. Sam takes your hand in one of his and gently lays his other hand on the wounded said of your face. “Y/N, you need to tell us what happened. After that I’ll walk you to your bedroom and you can soak in a nice hot bath ok?” You shake your head and swallow audibly before explaining that your current, and now ex-boyfriend drank a little too much last night and proceeded to beat the shit out of you for a text he found on your phone from Sam. You told them how he accused you and Sam of cheating and when you denied it, that was when he went ballistic and started hitting you.

After you finish, you look up at both Winchesters and immediately want to run. The fury that rolled off of them is terrifying. They swallow in unison, look at each other and nod. Dean turns and walks back towards his room as Sam reaches out to grab your hand and pull you onto your feet. He leads you to the bedroom that shares a wall with his and lays your suitcase on the bed. “You will be comfortable in here, and I’m right next door if you need me. The water in the bathroom stays hot so don’t worry about that. Go ahead and unpack, take a nice long bath. We have something we need to do, but we should be back in an hour..or two.” You take a sharp inhale, “No Sam!” You plead. “Please just leave it be. I’m fine, I’m here. Please!” Sam shakes his head and gently wraps his arms around you, pulling you into the safety of his embrace. He strokes your hair and comfortingly states, “I’m sorry Y/N, I can’t let this go. You aren’t ok, but you will be. I promise you that.” He plants a small kiss on the top of your head and pushes you towards the bathroom. “Relax, bathe, maybe find something to eat….” “Saaam!” Dean shouts, interrupting Sam. “Yeah… one sec!” Sam responds. He turns back to you and offers a small half smile, “ok we are leaving but just make yourself at home.” And he turned for the door. Your shoulders sag, you feel completely defeated. Walking to the bed you open your suitcase and grab your bathroom bag and a change of clothes and go straight for the bathtub. Once submerged in the hottest water you can stand you finally let yourself fall apart.

By the time Sam and his brother return, you have showered, cried, unpacked, and cried some more. You are in the kitchen, having decided to make a big dinner, when they some strutting in. Dean says something. To Sam that you can’t make out, which makes Sam laugh as they come around the corner entering the kitchen. They stop dead with mouths open in shock. Sam cocks his head, “Whatcha’ doing, Y/N?” He says with humor in his eyes. You turn and flash a smile, making you flinch at the pain from your busted lips. The brothers both frown at your pain. Dean mumbles, “yeah, that right there makes me happy I beat that piece of junkless shit.” You smile weakly, “Its alright, I’m alright Dean.” You then look at Sam, “I am making you both dinner! I realize that you didn’t expect anything from me, and that as my best friend you are always here for me…” Sam nods. “But I wanted to say thank you in my own way.” The boys make their way to the set table. They take their seats as you reveal first Dean’s meal. “For the eldest knight in shining armor,” you joke, and Dean winks at you. “A burger with everything, double the bacon, home cut fries, and a beer.” Dean grins wide, thanks you and digs in. You turn to Sam, “And for my white knight…” Sam blushes, “Vegetable lasagna with homemade garlic bread and a salad.” The boy both thank you and dig in like they’ve never eaten before. You excuse yourself mid-meal and retire to the room Sam had offered you, sink down on the bed and begin to sob.

Several minutes later there is a soft knock at your door. You jerk your head up, “just a minute!” You call out, scrambling to straighten yourself up. You sniff and wipe at your tears and the knock comes again. “Yeah, come in!” You call out again. Sam enters your room with deep concern written all over his face. “Y/N? I was worried, a-are you ok?” You offer, yet another weak smile and nod your answer. Sam isn’t buying it. His brow creases as he approaches your position at the foot of your bed. Kneeling at your feet he reaches up and traces the line of your lips with such a light touch you wouldn’t even know he was touching you without seeing it. “I can’t fucking believe that pansy bitch did this to you.” Anger was coursing through him again. You place your hand over his and give a light squeeze. “I’m safe now right?” You ask, giving a slight smile. Sam nods. “Then it’s over, we move forward from now on.” You state, matter of factly. Again Sam’s brow furrows as he searches your eyes for,,, something. He must have found it because he gives you a sharp nod and says, “ok….good. I never liked that fucker anyway. Besides, you deserve so much better. Someone who loves you and always has.” You shoot him a confused look, “always has?” Sam immediately looks horrified. “I-I mean…” he exhaled in a huff. “Look, Y/N I know this isn’t so not the best time, I realize that I may be really screwing up here, but I have to be honest with you.” You turn your whole body to face Sam, listening intently. Sam takes a deep breath and quickly confesses, “I love you. I have since the night we met. But you were…. Unavailable…” he shrugs, “so I just figured I would have to get over it, but I-I can’t because I think about you all the time.” You didn’t know what to say, trying to process all this new information and he just keeps going. “Everyone something happens I automatically think to call you so I can tell you about it. Or I wonder what you’re doing any given day at any given time.” Sam’s eyes hold yours hostage as he reveals his heart to you. After he’s done he waits patiently for you to speak. You feel like he’s actually holding his breath. “Sam….I…..” He starts to nod and drop his gaze, ready to accept your rejection. Instead, you reach out and place a hand in each side of his face, lifting his eyes back to yours and you lean in and kiss him.

Sam’s eyes close and he pressed into your kiss. You gasp, your lips still quite sore. He immediately pulls back eyes wide. But he closes the distance once more with a feather light touch. His lips to yours are amazingly soothing. Your hands come down to his chest dipping with the muscular dips and planes he has there. You gently shove him back and turn away. It’s too soon. “I’m s-sorry Sam.” Your lip quivers and tears fall. “It’s just…. Too soon. I’m scared.” Sam exhales audibly and takes your hands into his. He makes you look at him and while looking directly into your eyes he tells you, that it’s ok and that he understands. But he needed you to know how he really felt about you. He leaves you to your thoughts and tells you to try and settle in. He doesn’t want you leaving anytime soon. A few hours pass.You lie awake in your new room trying to find sleep that just won’t make an appearance. So many thoughts and emotions are weighing you down. But what remains at the front of everything is Sam. Why shouldn’t you have a good man?….toss…. Don’t you deserve to be loved?….turn…. He would never hit you or hurt you for anything. In fact, you know Sam would rather die first…toss….But can you do this so soon?…..sigh…. What if you are too damaged?….toss….Too broken to be repaired….turn….It’s not fair to him…..sigh. You sit up quickly and check the time. 3am. Gah! You just want some sleep!! Laying back down, Sam’s words echo in your head… “I love you, I have since the first night we met…” your heart begins to pound, your body heat rises. “Maybe I can do this…” you whisper to the room.

You get out of bed and start for the door but pause to look down at yourself. Dressed in only a long football jersey and panties, you debate in putting more clothes on. Nah! The less clothes the better for what you are going to do. Taking a deep breath you leave your room and pad lightly to the door next to yours. Tap…tap…tap… you wait. Faintly you hear Sam’s sleep voice… “it’s open.” Gathering your courage you slowly open his door and step inside. Staying close to the escape route you attempt to explain yourself, “Sam I…um…(sigh)…I’ve been thinking about everything you said.” Suddenly his bedside lap comes on and he’s staring at you. Sam is laying under his sheets, chest bare, hair tousled and looking… mouthwatering. You become so nervous you can’t get the words out, and Sam notices your trouble. “Hey Y/N, come here.” He pats the side of his bed. You swallow deeply, and move to sit next to him on his bed. He lifts his hand and pushes a lock of your hair behind your ear before gently stroking your cheek. “Y/N, please look at me.” He whispers. You tilt your head up and gaze into his eyes. He offers a small comforting smile, “do you want to try?” He asks. “Y-y-yes. Yes Sam, I deserve… I need you.” Sam nods and guides your lips to his. It is a ghost of a kiss but it makes your heart flutter. You smile, your lips don’t hurt as much now. Sam gazes at you in awe, “You know, you are beautiful when you smile.” His fingers graze your lips, “I want to be the reason you do that more often.” He admits and then wraps his long arms around you and pulls you down next to him.

The kissing was frenzied, fevered and passionate. You lips were tender, it kissing Sam was your balm. He laid kissed along your neck and into the hollow of your throat. Tucking you beneath him, he hovers over you holding himself up by his arms. He stops kissing you only long enough to check on you, “ are you sure this is what you want, Y/N?” In answer, you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down to you grinding your pelvis into his hardening bulge. He groans, “I’ll take that as a definitive yes.” Sam grinds his hard cock into you nips at your breasts through your shirt. “Let’s take this off ok?” He asks. You move to pull the shirt off and over your head. When you lay back down Sam doesn’t lose any time before taking one of your nipples between his lips. His hands are everywhere, his pelvis pushing into your heat. It’s absolutely intoxicating! Sam removes his shorts and you are surprised to see he goes commando to bed, but you are pleased with the reveal. “Oh Sam,” you moan as you take him into your hand. You begin to stroke him, he’s so big you wonder if he will fit. “Shit Y/N! Your touch feels so damn good. Oh…” the heat is smothering but you want so much more. “I need to feel, Sam.” He leans down and kisses you deeply while sliding your panties down to your knees, you finish removing them by kicking them off. You legs spread on their own to allow Sam to lay between them, notching his hard cock between your wet folds. 

You both moan in unison. “Yes Sam. Let me feel you. I need this so much.” You whisper heatedly. He bucks his hips coating himself in your slick. Pulling back he lines up and slowly pumps his hips to enter you. “Oh fuck yes.” He pants. “You are so hot and dripping wet, Y/N.” your legs wrap around his waist pulling him deeper. Your groans and moans fill Sam’s room. Sweat starts to mingle between your heated bodies, friction builds, breathing is labored. “Sam….sam….Please.. don’t stop.” You plead. Sam kisses you, stroking your face as he’s hitting you deeply with each stroke. “God Y/N, I don’t want to stop, you feel so good.” He breathes into your ear. You reach between your bodies and circle a finger around your sensitive clit. Your pussy clinches his cock tightly. “FUCK! Do that again, baby” he grits. Your fingers start to really work your tiny bud, making your walls quiver around him. That’s all it took, Sam begins to fall deep into ecstasy, bucking into you faster and harder. “I need you to cum, Y/N. I want to fee you cum.” You tilt your hips slightly, allowing Sam’s cock to be completely engulfed within your hot wet pussy, and you start pumping hips in time with his. Deeper and deeper he drives into you, liquid heat builds in your core. “Fuck Sam! I’m coming… yes… oh fuck I’m coming.” You shout. You orgasm just as Sam hit his sending you both over the edge.

When the ringing in your ears lessened, and you were once again able to move your limbs Sam rolled off of you onto his side. He stroked your face and then turned you to face him. Wrapping his arm around your waist, he pulls you closer and twines his legs with yours. You and Sam are face to face, intertwined and completely naked basking in your ecstasy. “I think I could fall in love with you Sam. Please don’t hurt me.” You whisper. Sam kisses you. He places his hand over your heart and says, “I would die before I see this broken again.”


End file.
